Let Me Live
by Allegramae
Summary: What is it like being the daughter of the most famous parents ever? What if your talent doesn't lie with musical instruments or singing? What if words are your talent? Following the life of Millah as time leads up to the 20 year anniversary since the fall of Globalsoft, finding friends. (I'm not very good at writing summarys so please r&r)
1. Chapter 1

Let me Live

_A/N – I own none of these characters (apart from those that I have created – those of which do not appear in we will rock you) Please R&R. _

"I can't believe that she is making me do this!" I took a bite of an apple, and looked with pleading eyes at my father, who is the Galileo Figaro. "Dad please tell mum I don't want to do it. She knows I hate anything that makes me stand out."

"I'm sorry but your mother has already told you that you have to do it and I am not getting on your mothers bad side." He buttered a piece of toast.

"You suck! You're supposed to be _the_ Galileo! Half of the most famous team who stood up to Globalsoft and you can't even stand up to mum. That is sad." I took another bite of my apple.

"Darling, I'm sorry but the decision is final you will be performing at the concert and this topic is now no longer up for discussion." Dad took a bite of his toast and headed out of the kitchen.

"Great! My life is officially over" I hung my head.

A beeping made me raise my head; I looked at my communicator it showed that my mother was calling me. I pushed the answer button.

"Sorry the person you are calling is unavailable due to the fact that her life is over because her mother is forcing her to take part in a concert."

"Right young lady stop that right now. I do not want to hear any more about the concert and your participation in it! You will be participating and that is it." Her voice was stern.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to check that you were all ready for your first day at school."

"Yea I'm already, and it is not a big deal. We have only moved two districts nothing massive." I stood and placed my apple core in the bio-bin.

"Look are you sure you are O.K?"

"I am fine mother, I just need to go and catch the transporter. . . Bye mum." I pushed the hang up button as I grabbed my bag from the breakfast bar. On my way out the door I took a moment to check my reflection.

I have the same hazel coloured as my father and my mother's round face; my hair is waist length, bright red in colour and currently tied in a messy plait. Mum says I am little on the skinny size but hey I don't care. I am wearing a long black layered skirt with my trusty boots hidden beneath; a black vest top is covered by a mid-length coat. Taking a deep breath I pulled the front door open and headed on my way.

The journey to my new school was no problem at all, transporters are the same in every district and they always run on time. I seriously did not know why mum was making such a fuss this was the third district in so many months it's wasn't like I had never started a new school before. As I stood at the bus stop and stared across the street at my new school I could not help but feel disappointed. It looked like every other school I had seen, large white building with huge windows and hordes of students milling about on the thinning grass.

Even though the sun was rising quickly in the sky I pulled the hood of my black jacket up over my head and made sure it covered half my face, also slipped my head phones into my ears and pushed play on my communicator, the sound of rock music covered the boring dull hubbub. I walked towards the main doors and knew that I had to go and register with the head teacher who would ask me a bunch of banal questions then send me to my classes.

Two hours later and a million of questions about my father I was free from the head teacher's office. In the corridor I pulled my hood up again and stared at the floor. My communicator rang and as I slipped my head phones in I answered.

"Yea" I kept my voice low.

"Hey! Are you up for meeting tonight?" It was my friend Bronte; she was the only friend I made in my sixteen years on this earth.

"Sorry can't homework."

"Aww but we have been planning this for ages."

"I know but I have to get this homework done." I replied, "Look I am going to have to go as I need to go into my class."

"O.K see you soon."

I hung up and sighed, the door in front of me was labelled 'History - seven twelve. 'Great' I thought 'A whole lesson talking about my parents.' Pushing the door open I was very glad to see the room was empty. Quickly I made my way to the back of the class and took a seat at the small desk and from my bag pulled out my laptop.

Slowly but surely the class started to fill, I kept my eyes on my screen and wished for this class to be over. The last person to enter was the history teacher, she was tall and thin. Her eyes were pale and she was wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

"Right class we have a new student today. Her name is Meela where are you Meela."

I rolled my eyes as she miss pronounced my name, slowly I stood.

"So Meela, tell the class a little about yourself." I felt my cheeks flush and my mouth went dry.

"Um I'm Millah" I made sure I put the emphasis on my name. "Um I moved to this district two days ago." I sat down and returned my gaze to my laptop screen.

"Thank you Meela, I mean Millah." She cleared her throat and started to teach.

Forty five minutes later she turned to me and asked.

"Who were the two people responsible for bringing down the rein of Globalsoft?"

"Galileo Figaro and Scaramouche." My voice flat, I hated talking about my parents.

"Well done." She then turned her attention to another member of the class. On my laptop I logged into my emails and prayed for something to pop up unfortunately nothing did.

"Right class your homework today is to write an article on the fall of Globalsoft it is to be at least five thousand words."

The class myself included groaned, when was I going to have time to write a bloody essay when I have to rehearse for the stupid concert.

"Right class dismissed, Millah can you wait behind please." I nodded and slowly packed up my bag, as I raised my gaze from the floor I looked into the grey eyes of a young man.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"I was just wondering if you were personally acquainted with the saviours of rock?"

"Nope." I stood.

"See I think you are." He stepped in my way so I could not pass.

"Well you would be wrong." My voice was low and I stared at him.

"Hey Hemmingway is there a problem here?" A young man stepped beside me, I hadn't noticed him before, he was broad and his hair was jet black with highlights of electric blue.

"It's got nothing to do with you Taylor."

"See I think it's got everything to do with me, so just leave her alone mate."

There was a momentary pause while the boy referred to as Hemingway glanced from me to the boy named Taylor until he said.

"I will find out who you are Millah." And turned on his heels and left. I turned to the aforementioned Taylor and said,

"I didn't need saving, actually I didn't need any help at all." Pulling my bag onto my shoulder I stomped off to the teacher's desk.

Strangely enough I could not help myself from glancing behind me and seeing Taylors face break out into a smile and there was a glint in his light blue eyes. The teacher waited for Taylor to walk past us before she said.

"Millah, you are not excused from this class just because of your parents." Her voice was stern.

"I didn't expect to be, I am fully prepared to write the essays and do not expect any special treatment because of my parents."

She stared at to me and as she opened her mouth to speak I cut her off and said,

"In all honesty I am appalled that you actually say that I use the fame of my parents to get out of homework. If you look at my schooling record I have high grades and not once asked to be excused because of my parents." I pulled my bag higher onto my shoulder "I will be asking to transfer classes as I don't think you are able to teach me without prejudice." I turned on my heel and left.

Pushing the classroom door open I turned and walked straight into Taylor.

"Bugger!" I shouted as the contents of my bag spilt onto the floor. Dropping to my knees I started to cram it all back in.

"Sorry Millah, I was umm." Taylor knelt beside me and picked up a few pens and a notepad.

"You were what? Trying to work out the best way to ask me to meet my parents?" I snapped.

"No, not at all!" He actually looked offended that I had suggested it.

"I was thinking of the best way to . . ." I stopped packing up my things and looked into his light blue eyes.

"Just say it, it can't be that bad." I smiled gently.

"I was trying to think of the best way to ask you to have lunch with me." His eyes filled with hopefulness and my heart dropped in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_A/N – I own none of these characters (apart from those that I have created – those of which do not appear in We Will Rock you) Please R & R_

"I am sorry, you want to have lunch with me?" My voice has a defensive edge to it, and I fold my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I would like to have lunch with you." There is panic in his eyes,

"Look mate, I don't know what sick little game you are trying to play but it isn't going to work. I shall no be having lunch with you." I pull my bag onto my shoulder and try to walk past him out of the class room.

"Hey why are you being like that? I just want to have lunch with you, nothing mental or anything. I mean it's not like I am asking you to marry me or anything." He is now starting to get frustrated. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Look, I know in your sad little male brain you are thinking of the bragging rights you would get by becoming my friend and shagging the daughter of Galileo Figaro but it isn't happening."

"Why can't you just give me a chance? I only want to be your friend." He looks at the floor.

I then do something that I haven't done in a long time, I snort laugh. A full on snort! I feel my cheeks flush with heat and inevitable colour.

"Look, firstly I don't have friends, secondly, I don't want friends and finally I don't each lunch." I smile sweetly and walk out of the class room, my heart pounding.

As I walk down the corridor I can feel every one staring at me, I fix my eyes on the floor and hope to god that I don't, Crap! I crash into the back of a tall blonde haired man and the contents of my bag spill out over the floor.

"Oh crap I am so sorry." I drop to my knees, without looking up at the man. I pick up several pieces of loose paper and pens.

"That's OK." The man knelt down in front of me and handed me a few items. Once I have picked up all the items and shoved them into my bag. I stand up behind me I hear Taylor call my name.

"Cheers and sorry for crashing into you." I pull the bag higher onto my shoulder and head off towards the main exit of the school.

Pushing speed dial one on my communicator I wait for my call to be answered, finally it is.

"Hey Bronte, are you free?"

"Course honey, are you O.K?" There is panic in Bronte's voice.

"Yea I am fine, just need to see a friendly face." I smile and take a stand at the transporter stop. "Meet you at the Life Café in fifteen minutes.

"Of course Mills, I will make sure I get you extra foam and chocolate on top of your cappuccino."

"Thank you Brontes." I hang up my communicator. Taking a deep breath I nervously tap my foot as I wait for the transporter.

Bugger! Why can't I get him out of my head. His light blue eyes, glinting in the class room artificial lights. He does have nice arms. Oh bloody hell woman stop it. He is just a boy, nothing important. I don't have friends, more importantly I don't want any friends.

Yes I know that I have Bronte, but that is mainly because my mother and father forced us together as children because she is the daughter of my mothers best friend Meat – or Ms Loaf to those who don't know her. Also Bronte is sort of in the same boat as me, her mother was also part of the revolution and she knows how spiteful other children can be.

I remember when we were eight, it was Bronte's birthday party and there were these girls who started picking on me, telling me that I was nothing and that I would be anything and that I was only famous because my parents were. Well Bronte stormed across the room and told the girls that they were actually nothing and would never be remember for anything because they are just GaGa Freaks. When they left the party in tears, Bronte and I promise that we would never let anyone near us again. As long as we had each other then that was more than enough.

God! Life should not be this complicated, why can't I just be left alone. Maybe I could change my name, cut my hair and move to a different district all by myself. Go somewhere, where no-one knows me or has heard of me and I wouldn't have to take part in the stupid concert.

I step off the transporter and head towards the centre of town and the Life Café.


End file.
